


Fetish

by softieghost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jean-Jacques Leroy, Come Eating, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, One-Sided Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Unreliable Narrator, ass destroyed heart destroyed, dick stepping, steponjj2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieghost/pseuds/softieghost
Summary: JJ sank even lower, looking up at Yuri where he stood. Yuri was hard in his pants and so was JJ, straining to get free. He unzipped himself before Yuri could say no and tossed his jeans and underwear into some unknown black corner of the hotel room, dropping a hint of his sin for housekeeping to find should he leave something behind. He pulled off his shirt too and lay down, naked and wet on the floor. He was down, down, down in the shadows of the air in the room and waited until the golden sun of Yuri's halo of hair broke through to him.





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote a songfic in the year of our lord 2017

_Take it or leave it_  
_Baby take it or leave it_  
_But I know you won't leave it_  
_'Cause I know that you need it, ah_  

 

JJ spied Yuri sitting at the hotel bar. He hadn't done as well at Worlds this year as everyone thought he would and apparently his solution was to drown his sorrows. At a brand new seventeen people were already saying he was a fluke but Jean knew he was better than that - maybe better than all of them. He certainly had enough golds to start to prove his skill even if Worlds hadn't gone his way this time around. 

"Ah, Yuri-chan, I'm surprised to see you here." 

Jean leaned up against the bar, no doubt getting condensation and spilled liquor on the back of his shirt. He leaned back on his forearms and stared Yuri down where he was sitting on a stool, hand gripping a tumbler of brown liquid with white knuckles. 

"Fuck off, Jean." Yuri always refused to call him JJ. Somehow, coming from him, he didn't mind.

"Don't you Russians normally stick together? Shouldn't they all be here cheering you up Mr. Fourth Place?"

In his defense he wasn't trying to be rude, he just wanted to lighten the mood. But he understood why he was covered in Yuri's drink and why Yuri was now walking away in his skin tight jeans that might as well have been drawn on with how they looked on him. JJ sucked in his breath. 

 

 _Look in the mirror_  
_When I look in the mirror_  
_Baby I see it clearer_  
_Why you wanna be nearer, ah_  

 

Yuri knew he looked good - that was the only explanation for how he moved on the club floor with his ponytail swinging around him as he twirled like he did on the ice. He was dancing with other men, and women too, but JJ saw how his eyes always trailed up to Altin in the DJ booth. He was putting on a show, more explicit than that Madness exhibition from two years ago, more overt than anything JJ had ever seen from Yuri since.

The men and women that touched him didn't phase him; he let their hands linger on his shoulders and his arms and on his waist. He danced with them all and never pushed them away until one man reached all the way down and grabbed his ass. He spun, hand raised, and decked him. JJ's heart skipped a beat. 

Hours later, with what felt like dozens of drinks down, kiss-drunk from the way Bella was touching him and dancing with him and looking at him, JJ stumbled into the bathroom. The door wasn't locked so who could blame him for what he saw - Yuri sitting up on the edge of the sink like a princess and Altin down on his knees. Yuri looked at him dead in the eye and smiled, running his hands through Altin's hair. For the second time that night JJ's heart skidded to a stop before the door swung closed. 

 

 _I'm not surprised_  
_I sympathize, ah_  
_I can't deny_  
_Your appetite, ah_

 

JJ didn't know what kind of relationship Yuri and Altin had but he knew they weren't dating. There was no way they were together when Altin posted so many pictures of himself with his arms slung loosely around the shoulders and waists of beautiful women. He was always a little too close to them, there was always half a bottle of alcohol in the frame like it was supposed to be hidden but wasn't, and Yuri always liked the pictures anyway.

The only relationship he understood was his own and Bella's. They'd waited years to have sex, losing their virginity to each other on their wedding night, and then after that they allowed each other to look at beautiful men and women as much as they pleased. The only rules were don't lie about it, use protection, and always come home to one another. It worked well for them and he understood it for it's honesty so he just didn't get why Yuri always looked like he was in pain around Altin. He wanted to shake Yuri by his shoulders and yell, "Just tell him!" but he never did. He was too selfish to give Yuri a solution.

Yuri was seventeen when they kissed for the first time. He'd come to the Four Continents to cheer Katsuki and Altin on but right now they were nowhere to be seen. It was just Yuri, alone in a hotel bathroom with him, their lips shoved together and JJ's heart racing in his chest as he screamed at himself, "finally!"

Yuri looked so good. He always had but he was starting to leave childhood behind, now, and JJ wanted to see what was under his shirt. He wanted to see just how strong Yuri was, what his abs looked like, the little V that pointed down to his cock that JJ wanted to grab, he wanted it all. He pushed his body into Yuri's space even further and Yuri pushed back, for a second, before stepping out and away from the kiss.

"I knew it."

He left the bathroom behind, leaving JJ half hard and confused and damn close to chasing after him.

 

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
_Don't see a point in blaming you_  
_If I were you, I'd do me too_

 

JJ was drunk. He was drunk and stumbling into Yuri's hotel room after him. Yuri had just reclaimed his spot as World Champion and JJ had given him a look and a nod and a wink down below them in the banquet hall and Yuri had left, just like that, with JJ in tow. Altin hadn't even looked their way when they left.

Yuri was perched on the edge of the desk in the room and he was already unbuckling his pants, as was JJ, sweaty and red and so drunk. JJ could feel his stomach bubbling with champagne and lust and anticipation and God knows what else as Yuri slipped his suit pants down and then his underwear and oh, there it was. He was pink and half hard and JJ wanted his mouth on it so badly so he did just that - swallowing down Yuri's still-kind-of-soft cock, working it until it was hard and dripping.

Yuri ran his hands through JJ's hair and he was reminded of the scene in the bathroom he had walked in on nearly half a year ago. He wondered if Altin knew.

Those thoughts were pushed out of his mind as Yuri began to make noise above him, squirming on the desk as he gripped JJ's head. He spread his legs wider and moved his hips to meet JJ's lips and his mouth and his throat. Ah, it's going to be like this.

Yuri put a foot on the floor for balance and then the other for power and face-fucked JJ until he had tears prickling in his eyes. JJ, true to silver-medal form, accepted the challenge and relaxed as best he could. Yuri tasted like sweat and salt. He was delicious, everything JJ had been hoping for and even though his knees hurt from the hotel carpet he took everything Yuri had to offer until he was gagging and maybe drooling, but just a little bit.

Yuri slid his cock in as far as he could and moaned, a delicious little noise that would have sounded nearly young and innocent if he wasn't a full grown international athlete having sex in a hotel room.

Yuri was panting and JJ was palming his own cock through his pants ready to reciprocate as soon as Yuri came down his throat. He wanted to walk away from this tasting like the little blond thunderstorm above him.

A buzzing sound punctuated the air. Yuri answered his phone, balls deep in JJ's throat, and continued to fuck him there as he spoke quick Russian into the receiver. JJ didn't know what he was saying but he knew he sounded terse. As the phone clattered to the desk again when Yuri hung up he quickened his pace, holding JJ's head with both hands now, and truly drove himself home into JJ's mouth.

He came down JJ's throat and pulled his pants up, a scowl on his face.

"Get out."

 

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
_Don't see a point in blaming you_  
_If I were you, I'd do me too_  
_You got a fetish for my love_

 

InTorontothey met again, this time just before the season was starting. Yuri posted a picture of himself to Instagram out at a club and JJ knew it was meant for him with the way Yuri looked into the camera, #comeandgetme.

JJ slipped out of his marital bed and did just that, tracking down Yuri only because he already knew what club he was in from the background of the picture - it was a personal favorite of his and Bella's. What luck Yuri's vacation was in his own city this year, huh? 

Yuri was swarmed with Angels in the middle of the dance floor. They had their hands on him and he danced without caring, moving to the sound of the music. JJ thanked God Altin wasn't here with him because he was able to push through the crowd and extract Yuri from the girls with a subtle grace. Just a friend, here to make sure Yuri was alright, that's it, nothing else. 

In the bathroom, though, they locked the door and crashed together with open mouths and panting breaths. Yuri was plastered but he kept asking for more and more and more so JJ gave it to him, rutting up against his dick and fitting himself in between his spread legs. He'd forgiven him so easily for their last encounter because he knew this was coming - a final showdown. He just hadnt pictured it this way. 

JJ pulled Yuri's pants down as Yuri moaned yes in his ear. He was hard, or as hard as he could be with so much alcohol in him, and he looked so happy to be under JJ's hand that JJ himself was leaking in his pants. This time though, he wasn't going to wait for reciprocity.

JJ pushed Yuri's legs up and regretted not bringing lube but he hasn't thought Yuri would be this drunk so he made do with what he had. Yuri wrapped his hand around JJ's cock, making drops of precome escape, and jerked him off before pulling him in closer. It was awkward being guided by a drunk man but JJ understood what was happening so he let it go. 

JJ slid himself in between Yuri's clenched thighs and began to thrust as best he could with Yuri wobbling on the bar sink. He slid their cocks together, hoping it felt good for Yuri and fucked his thighs. His precome made it slick and wet and Yuri's muscles made it tight, almost like Bella. 

The sound of skin on skin and little pants filled the bathroom like illegal cigarette smoke as they fucked. 

"I wish I could be inside you, Princess." JJ breathed into Yuri's ear. 

"I wish..." Yuri started before losing his train of thought in breaths and moans and his finally fully hard dick that he was touching. JJ could see him around his legs, pulling at himself with chipped, painted nails. He looked as wet there as he did around his mouth, sloppy, inviting, fucked out and delicious.  

"What is it?" 

"I wish you were Otabek."  

The fire in JJs stomach burned doubly hot with jealousy but he refused to stop, not when he had his kitten where he wanted him. Life is about compromises but he wasn't going to share the feeling of Yuri's smooth, shaved legs with anyone else, not when it was this good to see him whimper and moan like they were really fucking.  

"You can call me that if you want." 

Better that then nothing, he reasoned. 

 

 _Reaching your limit_  
_Say you're reaching your limit  
_ _Going over your limit  
_ _But I know you can't quit it, ah_

In the morning JJ woke to a simple text of "thanks, see you in Colorado Springs" and his heart sank and floated and was torn in a thousand pieces but it felt so good, too, and he didn't know what to do about it. He could tell Bella he had a crush on Yuri and she would probably say it was okay, she understood because he's cute and cool and smart but JJ couldn't make the words come out as they sat across the table from each other at breakfast.  

When he showered he thought about Yuri's red face and how he came calling JJ "Otabek" and he felt humiliated, not because he cared but because he didn't. He didn't care Yuri was thinking about another man who didn't return his feelings, he didn't care that Yuri probably squinted at his undercut and wished it was black instead of brown, he cared only about how Yuri had one nipple pierced and how he had an Olympic Rings tattoo and how he kissed with fire inside of him.  

He wrapped his hand around himself, surprised to see how hard he was, and jerked off. His other hand found his ass and he imagined that it was smaller than his own, more slender, but stronger than Bella's and he came with a tiny cry. 

Afterwards when he toweled off he smiled at himself in the mirror. Time to face the day. 

There was only a month or so until Skate America, where both he and Yuri had been assigned. Excitement bubbled in his stomach as he counted down the days. He still didn't know how to tell Bella how much he cared for Yuri, all she knew is they had sex sometimes and he intended to keep it that way after all. He loved his wife more than anything and he told himself he would drop Yuri the instant Bella asked him to and maybe that was even true, but he kept Yuri inside of his heart all the while like a little secret. Like a tiger locked up.  

The days passed slowly but hazily, one long moment trailing into the other. He fucked Bella on her hands and knees and he let her fuck him, too, with a brand new strapon that was just so coincidentally the same size as Yuri's cock. He refused to fantasize about him in their most intimate moments but when Bella said she was thinking about dying her hair blonde he nearly made the appointment himself.  

Little red Xs marked the calender on their kitchen wall. He continued to jerk off in the bathroom until his heart was twisted black and smokey from all the confusion. He felt frazzled in the days leading up to the qualifier. His heart never settled.  

He didn't see Yuri for nearly the entire three days of competition, exhibition, and banquet. He watched him skate, he watched him take gold, and he watched the EX, but they didn't talk and Yuri never texted him.  

But Yuri had promised, afterall, _see you in Colorado Springs_ , so at the last possible moment JJ tracked him down. He knocked on the door to his hotel room and Yuri let him in without asking. 

"Finally. I thought you were going to leave me with fucking blue balls, Jean."  

JJ's heart jumped into his throat as he settled into the room, unsure of where to sit. He looked around nervously - this was it. They were sober, he had lube in his pocket and he was sure Yuri had some too, and the competition was over. He could lay Yuri down like he did in his dreams and make love to him, pull him apart at the seams and rebuild him into someone who said "Jean" instead of "Beka". He didn't mind being called something else if it made Yuri take his clothes off but he wanted, deep in his broken heart, to have Yuri shout his name with his beautiful accent and pink lips and wild tongue.  

As he looked around the room he spied a pair of heels in the corner next to Yuri's suitcase. A woman? Seemed unlikely. They were tall, probably four or five inches, and red-bottomed, and cheetah print. They would have been Yuri's style if it weren't for - 

"You like those? They're mine." 

Oh. 

Yuri padded over to the shoes and slipped them on. He was instantly taller than JJ, and more beautiful too. His legs were long and powerful and he looked hungry like an animal as he walked back over to where JJ was frozen to the ground.  

 _Oh_.  

"What do you think?" 

"You look stunning." It was one of the most honest sentences JJ ever uttered and he knew Yuri knew it, too. He knew Yuri understood everything about him.  

"Why don't you lay down."  

JJ sank to the bed but Yuri clicked his tongue in disapproval.  

"On the floor." 

JJ sank even lower, looking up at Yuri where he stood. Yuri was hard in his pants and so was JJ, straining to get free. He unzipped himself before Yuri could say no and tossed his jeans and underwear into some unknown black corner of the hotel room, dropping a hint of his sin for housekeeping to find should he leave something behind. He pulled off his shirt too and lay down, naked and wet on the floor. He was down, down, down in the shadows of the air in the room and waited until the golden sun of Yuri's halo of hair broke through to him. 

Yuri traced his shoe along JJ's chest and down his legs and gently over his cock. He let the heel drag, pulling at his skin in a painful way but despite his earlier intentions of soft and sweet sex JJ didn't mind. This could be making love, too, he supposed. 

The shoe found it's way back to JJ's cock and Yuri pressed down until JJ felt tension building inside him. It was a strange sensation, pressure, no give, just brute force for him to contend with. Yuri had always been that - a force of nature, a storm in human colors, and JJ knew he would never be able to take him on. He just wanted to contend, to touch, to witness as best he could. 

Yuri moved his shoe back and forth while JJ watched. He began to understand the feeling and thrust in time with what Yuri was doing, feeling his precome make a smooth path for him to jut into. He was up on his forearms watching and spreading his legs to welcome more pressure. Yuri pressed down hard for a second and the flash of pain was followed by a gentle stroke of the hard tread. JJ got it, all of the sudden. 

The pain became more and more as Yuri started to put what felt like his full weight on JJ but he stayed hard, enjoying the attention. He bucked into the Louboutin, stroking himself off while Yuri glared down at him.  

"You really like this?"

"I like everything you do, kitten." 

"Hands and knees, then."  

JJ scrambled to obey even though he missed the fucked up sensation of being crushed by Yuri's might while Yuri reached back into his suitcase and pulled out lube but no condom. God is good.  

Yuri made quick work of him, stretching him out with his fingers before pushing his cock in. The carpet burned JJ's knees and his elbows ached as he held himself upright but he stayed still, allowing Yuri to fuck him into the ground where he was starting to believe he belonged.  

It was fast, after the foreplay and with the sound of Yuri grunting in his ear behind him. Jean came with just a few touches, spilling himself onto the carpet. 

JJ bit his lip as Yuri fucked him through his orgasm - it was almost too much getting what he wanted. They were making love. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and Yuri came deep inside him. 

His heart settled for the first time in months. 

 _Something about me  
_ _Got you hooked on my body  
_ _Take you over and under and twist you up like origami, ah_

At the Final they saw each other again. This time, though, Yuri sought JJ out, much to his satisfaction. Yuri found him at the banquet and pulled him into a dark hallway around the corner and kissed him hard and fast. They had their cocks out and rubbing against each other not soon after, making messes of themselves where anyone could see. 

JJ fisted them both with Yuri's hand on top of his. It was sloppy and awkward and exhilarating. They came together and it was like making love again even though Yuri called him Otabek. He refused to let it hurt so he made a joke out of it. He licked the come off of Yuri's hand and grinned, all Kingly, down at him.  

"When are you just going to tell him that you love him?" 

"He knows. He's not ready to come out and refuses to touch me anymore. But he knows."  

JJ's heart crumpled like a totaled car at the thought of Yuri's pain but a part of him, quite possibly the larger part of him, sang out in happiness that no one else got to feel Yuri's skin against their own.

_I'm not surprised_  
_I sympathize, ah  
_ _I can't deny  
_ _Your appetite, ah_

JJ woke up to a text from Yuri, which was strange, because they didn't talk about the thing they had between them. They didn't need to, it was all unspoken and good. JJ was almost ready to let Bella know about his feelings for Yuri and once he did he would be able to invite Yuri in fully and it would be even better that way.  

"Call me, 8pm your time." 

JJ didn't respond because he didn't need to. The text was a promise between them that didn't need answering.  

Still, though, he was nervous at practice and fucked up his routines. He almost tripped over his own feet walking to get lunch and he forgot about his doctor's appointment in all of the madness. That didn't matter, though, when Yuri was waiting for him.  

Locked in his office he pulled off his pants and called. Yuri picked up immediately and was already panting down the line with wet huffs.   

"Already, kitten?" JJ said, grabbing his own hard cock.  

"I just wanted someone to listen to."  

JJ felt himself light up like a Christmas tree at that. Yuri chose him. Yuri was choosing him.  

They moaned and whined at each other from other sides of the Atlantic and JJ could feel the distance. He wanted to hold Yuri in his arms so he told him so, making Yuri groan out loud with pleasure. He told him all kinds of sweet nothings just to make Yuri cry out. JJ pushed him and pushed him and pushed himself, too, reveling in the wet storm rain feeling in his chest as he neared completion. 

Yuri came with a long whine. When he hung up without saying goodbye JJ thanked him for only ever taking what he needed. Yuri was the selfless one here and JJ was in love with him. 

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
_Don't see a point in blaming you_  
_If I were you, I'd do me too_  
_You got a fetish for my love_

In another long forgotten bathroom at Worlds they kissed into each other's mouths. Yuri's tongue was pierced now, too, along with his nipple. JJ could feel it if he moved his own tongue just right, the little steel barbell feeling strange and erotic as they sucked at each other.

JJ left a hickey on Yuri's neck, hoping he would wear it proudly after the fact, letting the world know who had been there. He was flushed red in the mirror and could see his own blush traveling down his chest after he took his shirt off. Yuri tore at his pants like a wild animal and soon they were both naked in a locked bathroom. 

"How come I never get to lay you down in a bed?" JJ muttered into Yuri's neck, leaving more bruises in his wake. 

"I didn't know you were into that." Yuri kiss him again, making it impossible to answer. Maybe now they could do that, too, make love in a nice bed. JJ made a note to himself to tell Yuri all of his fantasies since it seemed he wanted to hear them now.

Yuri pushed JJ onto the counter of the bathroom and JJ was reminded of the first time they came close to having sex, back in that bar when Yuri was drunk in Toronto, calling him Otabek with whiskey breath and a half-hard dick. This time was much better. They both had champagne in them but they weren't gone, they were right on the edge of sober and too much fun. They were teetering on the cliffhanger of a relationship, too, and JJ was all butterflies and bubbles and nerves again. 

Yuri was aggressive as usual, fingering him open quickly and efficiently. sending sparks up through JJ's body as he stretched him open and touched his prostate. JJ cried out, not knowing who heard from the other side of the door but not caring either. Let them know. He was telling Bella tonight - JJ had won gold, he was winning Yuri, and he was on the top of the world. Even if Yuri made him lay down he wouldn't feel low. 

Yuri nudged his legs apart and pressed in, slowly and then all at once. The sensation never stopped being strange and a little uncomfortable at first but JJ knew he was in good hands with Yuri so he accepted it all, he let Yuri bottom out too fast and fuck back in too hard. He let his eyes shut and he let Yuri's name fall out of his mouth with complete abandon, he dropped it like precious jewels falling out of the hands of a craftsman, he spilled Yuri's name like expensive wine and he keened as Yuri brushed against his prostate time and time again, proving his reciprocated love for JJ.

The fucked, hard and fast, in the bathroom while all the other skaters they knew danced down the hall. Otabek was there, too, but Yuri was in here, in the bathroom, proving what he wanted once and for all. Yuri left Otabek behind and JJ vowed to leave behind whatever he himself needed to so he could keep being shredded by Yuri's needle sharp eyes. Bella would understand. She would welcome Yuri into her heart just like JJ had and they could be happy together, no matter what. 

Fire was crawling up from JJ's stomach into his chest and pressure was building in his gut. He was hot with Yuri's breath against his neck. He felt electric and alive as Yuri moaned into his mouth. 

Yuri pumped his cock with a free hand, spreading precome around. The air smelt like their sex and Yuri's face was as red as his own. They were equal, here. 

"I'm gonna - " JJ warned. It didn't take long because Yuri kept fisting him, even and fast. It happened in a flash of shuddering breath and hot steam, releasing like a pressure gauge. JJ ate his own come off of Yuri's fingers until Yuri came inside of him, filling him. JJ wanted to hold his come inside of him forever. 

Yuri pulled away gently, and offered a kiss up. It was small and sweet, just lips brushing, but it meant the world to JJ.

"Jean, ah, Otabek's coming out in a few days. He's going to have the summer to let people calm down before the season starts."

"I'm happy for him." JJ muttered, looking to kiss Yuri's neck again.

"You understand what that means?" Yuri sounded as sharp as he looked, pulling his shirt back on.

"Hm?" JJ's mind was a haze of love making, clouded and hot and rose-scented. He wanted to call Bella right then and there. 

"Jean. Look at me."

JJ turned his gaze to Yuri's green eyes. His stomach flipped at his beauty.

"This was the last time. Goodbye, Jean." Yuri tugged on his pants, grabbed his jacket, and was out of the door just like that. JJ was still naked on the counter, slowly cooling come leaking out of his ass.

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
_Don't see a point in blaming you_  
_If I were you, I'd do me too_  
_You got a fetish for my love_

 

 

 

 

 

On May 1st JJ woke up and saw a new picture posted on Instagram from Otabek's rarely used but still hugely followed account. It showed two motorcycle helmets, one black and one tiger-striped, locked up on Otabek's bike. 

#finally

32K likes. 

**Author's Note:**

> You: Are you ever going to write pliroy/otapliroy where JJ isn't emotionally and sexually humiliated?  
> Me: You know that one part of RuPaul's Drag Race where Lineysha Sparks is asked if another queen is attractive and she takes a sip of her drink, smiles, and says "No."? I'm that moment.
> 
> find me on tumblr under the same name


End file.
